


Delay

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [77]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Pre series, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Flight delays are never good news. Especially when you're not feeling great.





	Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Got a super cute request for some sick Yuri on my sneezehq blog. This is set pre-series. Enjoy!

Flight delays are never good news. As the agent at the ticket counter checks yet again to see if there’s any chance that their plane might get there sooner than anticipated, Yakov glances back at his skaters. “How are you holding up, Yuri?” he asks, concerned about his youngest student.

Yuri doesn’t reply, too busy squeezing his eyes shut against nausea. Mila pipes up instead. “I think it’s getting worse,” she says sadly, sitting beside Yuri and rubbing his back. He’s curled over the bag in his lap, clearly not well, but he hasn’t managed to throw up yet.

Victor is seated on his other side, with Georgi hovering awkwardly in front of him. “Just get it up already, Yuri,” Victor encourages, patting Yuri’s skinny shoulder. “You’ll feel better if you do.”

“I don’t want to throw up. Hic!” Yuri’s words are slurred with the effort of resisting the urge to vomit, and a barely suppressed hiccup slips out afterward. He’s shivering, despite the airport being stifling and crowded with people. The other three notice, and soon Yuri has three jackets of various sizes draped over his shoulders. Despite the added warmth, he’s still trembling.

Georgi starts telling a funny story about one of his ex-girlfriends, and while Yuri pretends to ignore him, his body begins to relax a little at the distraction, tension seeping out of his small frame.

Of course, that’s when his stomach gives a sudden, unpleasant lurch and Yuri is forced to bring the bag up under his chin to avoid puking all over himself. “It’s alright, it’s okay,” Mila coos, continuing to stroke his back and bringing a hand up to hold back his hair.

“I’ll go grab him some water!” Georgi announces, desperate to be of some use.

“How much longer until we can board?” Victor asks impatiently, rubbing Yuri’s arm as he continues to gag miserably. Around them, people are starting to stare, so Victor and Mila glare back at them and shift their positions so that Yuri is shielded from prying eyes.

“I’m afraid that it’s going to be at least another hour,” Yakov grunts.

“Another hour?” Victor asks incredulously. Beside him, Yuri groans. He’s finished throwing up for now and has slumped back against the seat, his face tinged grey and his eyes tightly shut.

“I know, I know,” Yakov scowls. “Apparently it’s delayed due to bad weather. In the meantime, why don’t you go see if any of the stores here have some medicine that could help? Mila and I will stay here with Yuri.”

Victor reluctantly leaves, and Yakov takes his spot next to Yuri. “How are you feeling, Yuratchka?” he asks gently, pressing a hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

“My stomach hurts,” Yuri mumbles. He doesn’t even bother to open his eyes at the touch, too exhausted and sick to care. He’s well past the point of pretending that he’s fine.

“You’re burning up,” Yakov sighs, pulling his hand back. “As soon as we get there, you can go straight to the hotel. Just hang in there a little longer, okay?” Yuri gives a tiny nod.

“Try and get some sleep while we wait. It’ll help,” Yakov suggests, before standing and going over to the counter to try again. He’s probably not going to have any luck this time either, but he can’t just sit there when Yuri looks so miserable.

Mila gently nudges him so that he’s lying across the seats, his head in her lap. “Get some rest,” she echoes Yakov, running her hands through his hair. “I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
